I
I''' is a Dynasty Warriors character image song which first appeared on the Dynasty Warriors 8 character image song CD, Yuubu no Shou. It's a solo song performed by Ichitarou Ai for his character role in the series, Zhong Hui. Credits :'''Lyrics: Shizuna Suzuki :Composition: Hiro Nanao :Arrangement: Takamitsu Shimazaki :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :教えてやろう :私こそが天下をこの手に掴むと :抱く野望を　邪魔する奴は :すべて蹴散らしてやろ :愚か者の裏をかき叛旗を翻す :鮮やかなるこの手腕　目にものみせてやる :笑うのはこの私だ誰にも譲りはしない :無能の戯言はもう聞き飽きた :身の程知ればいい :教えてやろう :私こそが天下をこの手に掴むと :抱く野望を邪魔する奴は :すべて蹴散らしてやる :何が行く手阻もうと我が道進むだけ :諦めという言葉など　私の辞書に無い :選ばれた私だけが掴める勝利がある :所詮無能どもに理解できない :黙っていればいい :示してやろう :私こそがすべてをこの手に掴むと :あまねく世に見せつけてやる :これが私であると :教えてやろう :私こそが天下をこの手に掴むと :抱く野望を邪魔させはしない :さあ　示してやろう :私こそがすべてをこの手に掴むと :あまねく世に見せつけてやる :これが私であると :私であると |-|Romaji= :oshieteyarou :watashi koso ga tenka wo kono te ni tsukamu to :idaku yabou wo jamasuru yatsu wa :subete kechirashiteyaru :orokamono no ura o kaki hanki o hirugaesu :azayakanaru kono shuwan me ni mono miseteyaru :warau no wa kono watashi da dare ni mo yuzuriwashinai :munou no zaregoto wa mou kiki akita :mi no hodo chirebaii :oshieteyarou :watashi koso ga tenka wo kono te ni tsukamu to :idaku yabou wo jamasuru yatsu wa :subete kechirashiteyaru :nani ga yukute habamou to wa ga michi susumu dake :akirame to iu kotona nado watashi no jishou ni nai :erabareta watashi dake ga tsukameru shouri ga aru :shousen munoudomo ni rikai dekinai :damatteirebaii :shimeshiteyarou :watashi koso ga subete wo kono te ni tsukamu to :amaneku yo ni misetsuketeyaru :kore ga watashi de aru to :oshieteyarou :watashi koso ga tenka wo kono te ni tsukamu to :idaku yabou wo jamasasewashinai :saa shimeshiteyarou :watashi koso ga subete wo kono te ni tsukamu to :amaneku yo ni misetsuketeyaru :kore ga watashi de aru to :watashi de aru to |-|English Translation= :Let me enlighten you: :I'' shall be the one who takes the land for himself :Those who dare get in my way of the ambition I harbor :shall have their bodies ripped apart by me :I see those fools and their banners of revolt fluttering behind them :They shall serve well as a demonstration of my eloquent abilities :''I shall be the one who laughs in the end. No one else will have the right. :I'm sick and tired of listening to the prattling of brainless dolts :Time for them to learn their place :Let me educate you: :I'' shall be the one who takes the land for himself :Those who dare get in my way of the ambition I harbor :shall have everything they hold dear torn to shreds by me :The path makes no difference. I shall go my own way. :"Giving up" is not in my dictionary :Only ''I, the chosen one, can seize victory :In the end, those incompetent fools could never understand :I'll need to shut them up :I'll prove it to you :that I'' alone shall take hold of everything :You shall see my utopia :That's what it means to be me :Let me enlighten you: :''I shall be the one who takes the land for himself :Nothing will stop me from realizing my ambition :Now, I shall prove it to you :that I alone am worthy of taking everything :You shall see my utopia :That's what it means to be me :To be me External Links *Official promotional video *Voice actor commentary for CDs *Character Song Complete '11-'14 listing Category: Songs